Leonardo Ancel
|weight = |relatives = Ancel Family **Percy Ancel (father, deceased) **Carole Ancel (mother, deceased) **Victoire Ancel (older sister, deceased) **Hedrick Ancel (older brother, deceased) |affiliation = Survey Corps |formeraffil = 90th Trainees Squadron |rank = Sergeant (軍曹 Gunsō) |status = Deceased (as of Year 851) |titankills = Team: At least 6 Solo: At least 5 Total: At least 11 }}Leon Ancel (レオン アンセル Reon Anseru) or more formally known as Sergeant Leon Ancel (レオン アンセル軍曹 Reon Anseru Gunsō) was a Sergeant within the Survey Corps, and the squad leader of the Elite Patrolling and Navigating Squad (エリートパトロールとナビゲート班, Erītopatorōru to Nabigēto-Han) and amoung the youngest of the veteran members left after the Fall of Wall Maria. Hot-headed and commanding, yet incredibly intelligent and conniving, he was respected by his comrades as a capable Sergeant with a natural ability to for navigating - and was well known for being one of the few physically disabled soldiers in service, and one of the only to hold such a high rank within the Corps. He received the alias of The Compass (コンパス, Konpasu) as he became more well known. Appearance Leon is a man in his late twenties who possesses a rather muscular, yet lean build in comparison to his younger squad members, standing at a height of 6 feet. He has sand-blond hair styled into a modest mohawk, which he wears down over the left side of his head. Leon's eyes are celestine blue in colour and are framed by dark, sharp-trimmed eyebrows. He possesses deep stress lines under his eyes. He has a high bridged nose with a slight Grecian dip to it. His skin is lightly tanned and he has high, chiseled cheekbones - similar to Keiji. He is most often seen wearing his Scouting Legion uniform and dons the standard green cloak when on missions. He wears a button-up white shirt and dons a navy-blue bow tie, as well as a golden engagement ring on his left ring finger. Leon is often seen walking a cane when he's not in service. His only casual outfit seen is a pair of tan Jodhpurs (riding pants) accompanied by an off-brown waistcoat over a white button-up shirt along with a pair of dark brown ankle boots with darker soles. At the end of the Clash of Titans Arc, leading into The Uprising Arc - the prominent lines under his eyes grow more prominent, making him look older and his hair becomes slightly lighter, an indication that his hair is starting to whiten or thin from an increase in stress. As a child, Leon was rather pudgy and had all of his hair, which was neatly combed back and styled in an undercut. He wore leg and arm braces as a child, and it is possible that Leon still wears leg braces under his boots even as an adult, though its never confirmed in canon. Personality Leon is a man with a rather diverse personality - he is portrayed as a rather commanding Sergeant with a fiery presence, and various soldiers have their different opinions on Leon's behaviour. As the other officials and veteran soldiers, Leon is rather serious and prioritizes his job over forging relationships. Hardened by the death of his family and from seeing many soldiers serving the Scouting Legion die over the years, Leon may be for the most part unafraid of the concept of death, but is barely insensitive to death at all. He fears few people closest to him. He could care less about the large population of soldiers whom he's not acquainted with, and never has batted an eye at the casualties - which he receives much criticism for. He claims to be quite lonely and deeply misses his family. Many of the soldiers believe Leon is a snob, as it is the side that most soldiers and the general public see the most. They are not wrong - for Leon carries himself with such dignity he comes off as a very unpleasant and judgmental individual, known for shamelessly making snide remarks and looking down over his nose at others. He is incredibly stubborn, and wouldn't allow for people to challenge his ideas or beliefs unless they are people of importance or higher ranking soldiers. When he's stressed or upset, he tends to lose his temper very quickly, and it's not uncommon for him to blow up in people's faces, whether they're friends or strangers to him, before recluses himself to regain control of his emotions. It's never his intention to be cruel - but he's only human, and there are times when he can't control his temper. It is difficult for Leon to apologize to people, as he can't seem to admit to himself or others when he's done something wrong - and his attempts to be apologetic come off typically as brisk or insincere, even when he tries to be kind. Among all his negative traits, Leon's most apparent quality is that he's the opposite of diffident. He is rather egotistical and is a sucker for receiving praise from anyone. It's very evident that he cares the most highly of himself and can be absurdly self-centered. He looks down upon ower class, whether this was behaviour learned as a child or developed on his own is unknown. Despite this, there are a few exceptions, and Leon does act more modest in front of the higher ranking Scouting Legion officials, humbling himself in their presence. He shows undivided respect to his superiors, and would never question any orders they give. Those who have become close to Leon argue that he is a very kind man who can be at least sociable. Despite how unintentionally egocentric and short-tempered he is, Leon does have the ability to be quite friendly and proves to be a very reliable individual. He actually enjoys having casual conversations with people he's come to admire and grow comfortable around, but it awhile for him to start opening up. Many of Leon's close friends also know that he can be quite sensitive and is quite prone to getting very emotional over his deceased family members, even after over a decade of them being gone. Having grown up very dependent on all of his family members, he feels quite alone without them and mourns over his loss. History Leonardo Ancel was the last-born child in Year 821 to Carole and Percy Ancel on May 5th in the Delaciel Borough within Wall Sina’s Ehrmich District. He would be the couple’s third child, and the younger brother to twin siblings Pierre and Victoire (Tori) Ancel, each four years older than their brother. Carole was a housewife, due to the Ancels being an aristocratic family, there was no urgency for her to find work. Percy, on the other hand was a high ranking soldier in the Scouting Legion who had been offered the rank of Sergeant after nearly eight years in service and was the leader of a specialized squad called the “Elite Patrolling and Navigating Squad”. He spent most of his time in the Scouting Legion’s headquarters, and minimal time at home. Percy’s work hours upset Carole greatly, who believed her husband was spending far too much time at work and not enough time with herself and the three children. Carole often believed Percy was having affairs with other men or women and had become disloyal to the family, none of which was true. Percy was a loyal husband and father, even though he was not periodically with them. Carole was tasked with raising the children primarily on her own with Percy being absent so constantly for work. While the twins were more independent, Leon was a more dependent and clingy child, constantly required to be coddled and cradled due to how often he cried and threw constant fits. Leon kept this behaviour up for longer than Carole had judged, but what struck her as odd was the fact that Leon was nearly two and had not yet taken his first steps. The concerned mother brought Leon to a clinic in the district, where Leon was diagnosed with an autoimmune disorder which is today known as hereditary spastic paraplegia. The doctor incorrectly and accidentally claimed to Carole that Leon may never be able to walk, but truthfully that the disease was the reason why Leon had not taken his first steps. After this diagnosis of Leon’s condition, Carole almost immediately stopped allowing Leon outside and demanded that he stay inside for his own safety. She tried her best to eliminate accidents from her son’s life by keeping the boy inside. A majority of Leon’s life was spent inside, confined to a chair next to the window - going outside at most twice a week for visits to a pediatrician in Delaciel. (Leon gained the ability to walk at roughly age three and a half, with the assistance of arm and leg braces.) Tutors would come by to teach Leon lessons for his grade level and he proved to be mentally intact. However, his social skills were slow to develop because he didn’t have many friends as a child due to enforced isolation, so his only ‘friends’ were his family members. Spending all day sitting down had its drawbacks, of course. The biggest concern was Leon was slightly overweight as a child, and Carole occasionally feared her son would be severely obese by the time he reached his teens. When Leon was roughly 7, it marked the first big change in his life. Percy had come home one day, encouraging for the twins to join the next Training Squad which was open to admissions. Pierre and Tori agreed and had gone off to join the 85th Training Squadron in 831. The next three years were very quiet in the Ancel Manor and Leon had slowly developed a feeling of envy for his siblings in par with questioning his position and his place in the world. His strength against his condition was gradually improving - and his most apparent problems being his gait and his weight. By 834, Pierre and Tori had graduated with honours, Pierre having graduated with a place in the squadron’s top ten at tenth place. Percy beckoned the twins to join the Survey Corps and serve as members of his squad - which both had reluctantly done. Having had three years to try and figure out what he wanted to be - Leon confronted Carole, symbolistically walking right up to her and telling her he wanted to join a Training Squadron. Baffled by her son’s request, Carole denied - but Leon continued to press and plead for her approval. She would try to coax him away from the idea by reminding Leon of his condition would put him at a dangerous disadvantage and that he too fat to be a soldier, but Leon refused to give into her harsh critique. Almost weeks of non-stop begging had gone by before Carole finally gave in and unwillingly gave him permission to join the open Squadron, the 88th Training Squadron, lead by Instructor Reginald Sandweiss. Leon was accepted into the Squadron - and within his first week met Clive Ehrlich and Antonio Vega, who would become his most trusted allies over the next three years. When training began, Leon was obviously unprepared for the challenge, both physically and mentally. As his mother had told him, Leon wasn’t in ideal shape - and had a dramatic lowering in self-confidence when the instructor’s would often taunt Leon’s poor physique, referring to him most commonly as “Fatty”. It took Leon a while to gather that the intent of these insults was not only to offend - and the Instructor would poke at things every cadet was self-conscious or nervous about in order to teach them to ignore these little comments and instead focus on the larger task(s) at hand, a classic drill sergeant method. However, the instructor’s comments motivated Leon to begin losing weight - through exercise, a proper diet and eventually, smoking. (Leon began smoking, occasionally, when he was 15 and more during his mid-twenties.) Leon’s breakthrough occurred when the cadets were taught how to use the Omni-Directional Maneuvering Gear. So far, he’d been failing in the physical portion of training - proving unable to maintain a pace with the rest of the group during running exercises and collapsing due to exhaustion multiple times a day. Reginald’s patience was gradually wearing thinner with the disabled teen, doubting him just as Carole had and he was making the decision to confront Leon and tell him perhaps the military life wasn’t meant for him. It was around this time when Leon was also trying to improve on his own. During the daytime class exercises, he was so exhausted because he’d spend the nights training while the other trainees slept, determined to catch up, which Reginald was unaware of. Rather than miraculously improving overnight, his nighttime practices impinged on his grades and overall performance, the only benefit being it had gotten him into slightly better shape and he’d been able to teach himself the art of gymnastics. The second developed skill would come in handy when the trainees were taught to use the Omni-Directional Maneuvering Gear and hand-to-hand combat. Rather than failing as everyone was expecting, Leon proved to be among the best with the gear - creating his own trademark style which had a gymnastic flare to it. Despite it being roguish and unorthodox, nor was it most graceful or refined of fighting styles, it was powerful and it packed the element of confusion and surprise. Leon also incorporated gymnastics into his fighting style, relying on upper body and abdominal strength when he could in the place of his comparatively weaker and less reliable legs - but recieved no exceptional art in the combat unit. Regardless and boosted with confidence, Leon stopped his nighttime practices, and his grades began to rise. He proved to inherit his father's tactical mindset and excelled in subjects like math. After three years, the members of the 88th Training Squadron graduated. Leon ranked at 8th place, awarded as a Top Ten graduate for his improvement and excellent grades in classes. Over the course of the three years, Leon’s fat had been replaced with developed muscle - and he’d grown to an impressive height of six feet tall. With the opportunity to join the Military Police - Leon was very tempted to join the branch so he could live peacefully and with respect, but just as Percy had done to the twins, Leon found himself being dragged into the Scouting Legion to join the Elite Patrolling and Navigating Squad. Antonio Vega joined with him, while Janice abandoned the idea of joining the military to become a munitions factory worker instead. Clive Ehrlich went off to join the Military Police and would become the warden of a prison in Western Trost. Leon spent a majority of his first two years in the Scouting Legion working within the Walls. As there was no breach of the Walls yet, titan slaying was a rare form of combat few got to see. His relationship with his older siblings was highly strained at this point in time - due to his resent of Tori finding love. He grew cold towards them both, ignoring them when they tried to baby him - often smoking or lingering in places they would not find him when he had time to spare. Two years of patrolling - and Leon had still not seen what was behind the Walls. His father soon approached Leon, come about the time of the midsummer of 839. He informed Leon that he would be leaving the Walls for an upcoming expedition. He had arranged for Leon to remain behind Commander Keith Shadis would lead the Scouts out onto a Long Range Scouting Expedition - and would lead to a catastrophic number of casualties, amounting to nearly 550 lost in just over 6 hours, when a forced retreat was declared. Prior to the 57th Exterior Long Range Scouting Expedition and the Fall of Wall Maria, this expedition took the highest death toll of any of the missions predating it. The Elite Patrolling and Navigating Squad, composed of ten members - including his father, brother, and sister would all be declared dead, except for one. Awaiting with the citizens for the return of the soldiers, Leon naively looked through the crowd of injured soldiers, reentering the walls on horseback for the EPN. Sé Cassidy, the only survivor of the EPN and love interest of Leon’s sister Tori told Leon what had happened, and pointed Leon towards the body carts. While the cart moved, Leon frantically pushed through the bodies - and found the remains of his brother and his father. From their remains, Leon would take his father’s wedding band and his brother’s blue bowtie. He placed the blame on the death of his family on Sé, Commander Shadis, and Second-In-Command Erwin Smith, and to this day has not fully forgiven any of them. Prior to his death, Percy had confined with both Keith Shadis and Erwin Smith that if he were to die - he ordered for his rank to be passed down to someone of his blood in the hopes of familiarizing his family and his family name with the military. Knowing Percy was a kind and honest man, Shadis and Erwin both agreed that it could be done, and believed Percy’s eldest son Pierre was best suited for the role when Percy’s time would eventually be up. However, with Pierre now dead and Tori nowhere to be found, the only “qualifiable” heir to the position of Sergeant and leader of the Elite Patrolling and Navigating Squad was Leon. After less than a week after the death of the first generation of the EPN, eighteen-year-old Leon was called into Shadis’ office and was told he was going to be the Scouting Legion’s next Sergeant and would be put in charge of the EPN, per his father’s wishes. Being stressed enough already, Leon didn’t take this information well and embarrassed himself by crying in front of the high ranking soldiers before eventually storming outside, outraged that they'd contact him about something so major so soon and so suddenly. It took nearly a year before Leon had managed to “move on” from the deaths of his family. The death of his family had put him into a state of severe depression and he was very unmotivated to fight. He didn’t have an appetite anymore - and he smoked more heavily. He even maintained the stupid haircut Pierre had given him as a prank… But he never left the Scouting Legion during this time. He’d spent the year on-and-off service, serving in patrols within the walls and working in par with other squads every so often. He returned to Shadis and Erwin - shakily informing them he would try to be the Sergeant and would attempt to rebuild the EPN. For anyone - especially a 18-year-old, it would not be easy. They couldn’t just be random soldiers - they’d have to be the elite. Leon was given the rank of Sergeant by Keith Shadis at this young age - but naturally, was not yet free to make his decisions. Keith would continue to keep Leon as nothing more than a squad leader until he was 21 years old. Keith sent Leon off to rebuild the EPN, advising that the young soldier choose wisely when crafting a squadron from nothing. Leon got into contact with his old friend Anton, who would become his temporary second-in-command. He’d, later on, gather a female trafficker from the Trost Region’s Black Market by the name of Heron, after apprehending her for thieving. Leon forcibly enlisted Heron into the available Trainee Squadron, keeping her motivated to work for him by constantly reminding her he had contacts in high places who could easily persecute her. Prior to the Battle for Trost, Leon would meet a young man by the name of Iker. Leon would not allow for Sé to serve in his squad, telling Sé he would not pay him if he joined. For the first two years as Sergeant and leader of the EPN, it only consisted of three members - himself, Anton and Heron. Upon entering his twenties, Leon slowly began to gather himself some respect as an official, now that Keith had awarded Leon with the full power his rank allowed. In the beginning, most soldiers criticized his age - claiming he was too young for such a high-order rule, fearing he’d make brash decisions based off of his young mind. However, Leon proved to be just as capable as the more experienced soldiers. He also began to gain his reputation as “The Compass” Official with a gifted mind for mapping, credited for acute tracking abilities and a keen sense of direction. He was still somewhat immature, allowing for praise and respect to get to his head. He developed an elitist mindset and let praise fuel his ego a little too much to the point where he also gained a reputation as somewhat of an asshole. Being an official himself - Leon has established somewhat healthy relationships with the officials, due to working alongside them somewhat frequently. He is by far the most loyal to Erwin Smith following Keith Shadis stepping down, while he fails to understand Hanji Zoe and Levi Ackerman due to subconsciously avoiding them, not at all thrilled by the idea of befriending either one. He was acquainted with Mike Zacharias and his squad, but the relationship is distant. Leon’s skills in mapping and navigating have greatly improved since he first became the Sergeant, and he assists Erwin and Hanji when formulating plans. For example, Leon suggested the best routes and areas within the Stohess District to set the traps to find the Female Titan to Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, though its a feat he refuses to take credit for it, believing the route he chose lead to the failure to capture Annie Leonhart. Story Female Titan Arc Leon makes his first appearance in the anime and manga series in the Year 850, introduced as Sergeant Leonardo Ancel, a veteran and senior member of the Scouting Legion. He assisted Erwin and Hanji with forming the main plan and various backup plans when it came down to capturing Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan. He advised the best routes and areas within the Stohess District to set up the traps, where the Female Titan could be potentially ambushed and captured by the squadrons. As the capture wound out to be a fail, Leon refused to take credit for his input in the mission. Clash of Titans Arc The appearances Leon makes in the following Arc is just as minimal as his input in the following Arc. Leon is seen only seen briefly when the mission to retrieve Eren and Ymir is underway. He is fighting the titans alongside his squadron, the Elite Patrolling and Navigating Squad - whose member count is now up to 8 members. Leon is not informed of Erwin's injuries until the Scouting Regiment returns to the Walls and he is notably distraught to receive said news. The Uprising Arc With the Uprising Arc beginning, Leon is depicted out of his uniform, sporting his casual attire while he smokes as he walks outside of the EPN's barracks, more disgruntled than usual. A few members of his squadron mutter amongst each other, asking why the Sergeant is so mad - until they realize it is because of the Military Police Brigade. The Military Police searched the offices of the commanding officers and high ranking soldiers of the Scouting Legion, to ensure that the Scouts did not have any items that could be used against them. Many, if not all of Leon's maps from past expeditions and of the Districts in both Wall Rose and Wall Sina were confiscated as the freeze in Scouting Legion action is put into place. When the members of the EPN finally have the guts to approach Leon and ask if he is doing alright, Leon simply goes on about King Fritz instead. He shares with his squadron quite surely that Fritz isn't of royal lineage and starts to berate the King quite severely before he proceeds to tell his squadron he's been out in the sun for too long, and retreats into the barracks. Leon extinguishes his cigarette, crushing it between his fingers before stepping it into the doormat. Later on - Iker asks Leon why the Military Police have not pestered them and inquires why Leon has not been arrested or is being sought after, like the members of the Special Operations Squad and the Fourth Squad. Leon replies that he paid a large fine that ensured the protection of himself and the EPN - paying a sum of money large enough for him to lose his family's Estate in the Delaciel Borough along with signing various documents. He declares he would rather lose his family's property than be caged up with the other captured soldiers - but also informs Iker and the other members of the EPN as they congregate to listen to him that they cannot fight, and are sitting ducks. He orders them not to use Omni-Directional Maneuvering Gear and orders that they stay in the barracks as often as possible. In the meanwhile - while ordering his squadron to remain in the barracks, Leon risks getting himself caught by deciding to work in order to maintain order with the Military Police running rampant to control the districts. Leon spends a majority of his time monitoring the police on duty, keeping a careful watch around the prisons, where various Scouts are being held. He makes it his duty to ensure their safety, while the Special Operations and Fourth Squadron handle the situation regarding Rod Reiss and the Anti-Personnel Control Squadron. Leon remains in Wall Rose to keep the incarcerated soldiers as safe as he can, keeping as low of a profile as he can. In the Trost Prison, a day after Eren and Historia's capture, the staff tire of listening to the whining, dreary masses of Scouts in their care. In an attempt to alleviate their boredom. Clive Ehrlich, the prison's warden, suggests executing the masses slowly, and a portion of the captured soldiers are brought outside, in shackles still - to the firing pit, where they will be subjected to death via firing squadron. To kill the Scouts would be violating the law, but Clive had the authority to brush off the death of a few Scouts. Leon was present at the announcement of the soldier's executions. Recalling the message regarding titans not being the only creatures who the war was against - Leon took the liberty to strategically kill the leader of the firing squadron, before he could give any orders to shoot. He reminds the firing squad of the laws they are breaking, and that the soldiers were not to be killed yet. He threatens to kill anyone who dares shoot - and as he's armed with a rifle, the firing squadron obeys, and retreat, bringing the Scouts back inside the prison, all free of injuries. Leon would keep up his duty of keeping a watchful eye over the other soldiers until the end stages of the coup d'etat are being reached by the Scouting Legion. With everything going according to plan, and Erwin is soon released from the Military Police. The Scouting Legion, now active once again, Leon continues to survey the release of Scouts from prisons as Erwin is released. Following the Battle of the Church, he regroups with the Elite Patrolling and Navigating Squad. It is around this time, when he requests of Iker and Heron to co-lead the EPN, following his eventual death - before soldiers occupy the Orvud District to counter Rod Reiss' quickly approaching titan form. The EPN joins up with various other squadrons in the fight against Rod Reiss after the Garrison and MP work hand in hand to ensure the smooth evacuation process - and stays on the wall while Rod is bombarded by cannonfire, and for the duration of Eren carrying out Erwin's idea, with throwing barrels of gunpowder into the open mouth of Rod's titan. Leon takes part in the skirmish after the explosives detonate inside of Rod's titan and hurls himself off the edge of the Wall with the EPN at his heels, to attack a portion of Rod's titan. While winding up missing Rod - they cheer once Rod is struck down and killed by Historia. When Historia is recognized as the true ruler of the Walls - Leon watches her from the corner as the citizens in the Orvud District crowd around her. He seems quite content to see her being accepted by the people, before he returns to the other veteran members of the Scouting Legion, after the mission comes to a close. 'Death in Elsner - 850' LeonIn the Year 850, two months after Historia Reiss' crowning, Leon is indirectly killed by Zeke Jaeger, killed by the Warlord's ability, allowing for him to change the Eldians into Titans. Sent to Southern Wall Rose to check on a small lakeshore settlement in the Southern Region known as Elsner (エルスネル, Erusuneru), a fishing village. Rather than setting out to survey the area with the EPN - Leon surveys the area with a small squadron of Garrison soldiers, as a representative of his Commander and the Scouting Legion veterans. The Garrison soldiers were monitoring the area shortly after receiving word that a scream similar to that of the Beast Titan’s, which was heard, but not seen in proximity to Utgard Castle - from over the wall in the ruins of Shiganshina. The theory of the Beast Titan being the one to cause civilians to become mindless titans is in its developing stages when the exploration of Elsner is requested, drawn from theories creating regarding the situation of the civilians in Ragako, the home town of Connie Springer. Each soldier was scarcely armed and had only their horses, as fighting any sort of enemy would not be expected by any member of the small troop. The soldiers arrive to the circumstances similar to those faced when Ragako was first entered. There are a small amount deformed titans - with phenotypically too disproportionate to allow for them to move, none exceeding four metres. After taking the numbers - Leon and the Garrison reinforcements realize that the number of titans present doesn’t amount to the number of civilians who lived in Elsner. The soldiers question the possibility of the titans already have moved, before coming upon the realization that there were mobile titans hiding amongst the trees and even behind the rocks on the lake’s shore. The titans had proved to be intelligent enough to hide from the soldiers until they were spotted, and leapt to attack upon being noticed. The soldiers made a mad dash, in attempts to return to their horses - but were all quickly surrounded by the mobile titans. Surrounded and weaponless, the soldiers stand no chance against the titans - and a skirmish quickly begins. The titans begin to tear apart the soldiers - jostling them and tearing off their limbs. Leon - in the midst of the skirmish screams out that he's not ready to die as he is bit open by a titan, dying through his screams of agony. The soldiers are found hours later by Garrison officials, finding the gruesome sight which is the partially digested humans. Blood pooling on the grass, the squadron and Sergeant are all stained in blood. Leon himself is severed from the waist down, his organs pouring from the gaping hole in his body, and part of his chest was bitten out. The soldiers have the logos cut from their jackets and any precious belongings that can be found on their bodies are removed. In Leon’s case, his body, his entity stripped of his badge, his bowtie and his father’s engagement ring. The remaining veterans, a week prior to their raid on Shiganshina, wonder the reasoning for Leon's death. They link the events of what happened in Ragako to those of Elsner, realizing they were practically identical scenarios. They consider the idea of Leon being potentially targetted, before realizing that would be unlikely. Hanji proposes it was a mere coincidence, stating that Leon was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time - but says she is certain that the attack was a reminder that the war has become just as much about fighting the people within the walls as it is about the titans. Hanji suggests that the members Mike's squadron at Utgard Castle and Leon (though is unaware of Mike's death, due to no one being present to record his death) were all witnesses to the Beast Titan's wrath. Post-Death (May 5th, 850 - Onwards) The bodies of the Garrison cadets and Leon Ancel are put to rest hours following the events in Elsner. His possessions remain in the safe hands of an unidentified Garrison soldier, until both Commander Dot Pixis and Commander Erwin Smith have finished with the successful coup d'etat and return to their duties as regiment Commanders. The soldier gives Pixis Leon's items upon his return - and Pixis passes on the items to Erwin Smith. Erwin recognizes the items given to him almost immediately and adds to his grief - envisioning yet another body finding its way into the mountain of corpses he stands on. Leon's body is located much farther down in the pile when Erwin eventually confronts Levi about his horrible thoughts, prior to the Battle of Shiganshina, and no exception - he imagines Leon glaring up at him too. Heron and Iker, until their deaths in the raid during the "Return To Shiganshina" Arc, assume leadership over the Elite Patrolling and Navigating Squad. In his last moments, Iker screams out Leon's name in fear as Zeke hurls boulders at the charging Scouting Legion soldiers - before a boulder goes straight through his body and he too dies, alongside Heron. When Erwin eventually dies, and his body is laid to temporarily rest in Shiganshina by Levi and Hanji - it is the two that find Leon's ring in their Commander's pocket. The two do not know who the ring belonged to but place it in the palm of Erwin's hand before advancing down into the basement, assuming the small object is of significance to their Commander. It is unknown whether the ring remains in Erwin's possession when Levi returns to bury Erwin, following the Battle of Shiganshina or is abandoned on the bed in the Jaeger Household - though it is likely the latter. Later on - when the Attack on Titan world expands to include the countries of this universe, it is revealed that not every citizen in Paradis was of Eldian descent. It is made aware that many non-Germanic characters in the series have foreign blood, from outside of Paradis and are not subjects of Ymir. It is discovered that Leon was from two foreign bloodlines, the Bellegardes and the Blancs, four years following his death - his family heralding from a nation called Sarciennes, which resents the Eldians and the New Eldian Empire. Category:Male Human Category:Survey Corps